


Agents of SHIELD and Prejudice

by SofiGracious



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, english is not my first language so be gentle, most of the chapter's names are awful puns, pride and prejudice au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiGracious/pseuds/SofiGracious
Summary: Skyeward Pride and Prejudice AU. Do I need to say more?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, so here I am. This is an idea I had a while ago, when I still watched AoS, when it was fun instead of draining to watch. I don't watch it anymore, I left the fandom, but I always had this in my documents and tonight I thought 'why don't give it a shot?'. It is a really good idea and I personaly love P&P and thought Skyeward fitted so well in it. So if there are still skyeward fans out there, this is for you.  
> If the feedback is good, i'll continue it. One of the worst things about me is that i need motivation to write. I'll post this, test the waters, and if it's all good i'll write more. I want to write more.  
> Hope you like it :)

"It's one of SHIELD's most important and respected rules, that every young agent preparing to work in the field, must be in need of a partner"

That's the first thing that came through Coulson's mouth the minute the whole team was in the briefing room of the Bus.

Skye rolled her eyes.

She loved Coulson, but sometimes he was a little annoying. Especially with the whole "partner" thing. It was true, however, that the team had been selected to begin with field missions in a year, and Coulson was ecstatic. It has been his dream since he assembled this team, that they would become the best team of agents in SHIELD.

But of course, every job had its perks, and this one's was that every single one of the rookies in the team, had to have an experienced partner to guide and work with them. That meant that more people would have to join their little team, and Skye loved her little team. Even if it was formed by an over the top leader, a hard but loving SO, the smartest and kindest girl in the whole world, a lone mechanic, a stray Inhuman with electric powers who happened to be her ex-boyfriend, and an egocentric hacker who also happened to be her ex-boyfriend. And her, of course, also a hacker but that could also create earthquakes. They weren't perfect, but they were almost like family.

Jemma, a biochemist, her best friend, and the first one to join Coulson's team, looked at him attentively. She was always so kind, even when Coulson managed to get on everybody's nerves, even his own.

"We knew this day would come, and I have to say I couldn't be prouder," He said looking at every single one of them "You have become wonderful agents, and now, you'll be guided by other wonderful agents, become better than the best"

"Well, I'm already the best" Said Miles smiling.

"At hacking, maybe" Said May, their SO. "But your fighting could use some help, Lyndon"

Skye smiled to her SO. May almost never smiled, but she did it then, only for her.

"May is right" Said Coulson "Don't worry, your partners won't be here to replace you or nag you, partners usually complement each other"

"Oh, so that's why you were partnered with May," Said Lincoln "Cause she's so calm and collected and you're so 'oh, my nerves! my nerves can't handle this!"

Miles laughed loudly, and Lincoln joined, which made Skye grimace.

When Miles and Lincoln met each other, Skye thought it would be a catastrophe, since Miles was her ex and Lincoln was her current boyfriend, but they bonded immediately, and Skye was always a little weary about that, cause the only thing they seemed to have in common was her, and she always thought they were talking things about her behind her back. Maybe that’s what made her end it with Lincoln, or maybe it was something else.

Mack was very occupied with a small motor or gadget, like always.

"Quit it, Campbell" Said Coulson annoyed "But yeah, that's the idea"

"But, that's wonderful!" Exclaimed Jemma "It's wonderful that we can have more experienced people in here"

Skye stared kindly at Jemma. She wondered where did she keep all that kindness, and if she ever got angry.

Coulson smiled at Jemma and continued. "Yes! And I'm glad you're so excited, Simmons, cause I already have someone in mind for you"

With that, Jemma was surprised. "I- Already?"

She looked at Skye for support, and she smiled at her. Poor Jemma couldn't escape their leader's enthusiasm. Coulson touched a file on the holotable and a picture of an agent covered the screen. He had a kind smile and curly light brown hair. It was just a photo, but he seemed nice.

"This is Agent Leopold Fitz" Said Coulson, ignoring Miles' remarks on his name. "Engineer, one of the best of the academy, he works at the Triskelion, but he'll be at the Hub this month, with his handler, Agent Victoria Hand"

"Look, 'Born: Scotland'" Exclaimed Lincoln "He's British, just like you"

Jemma was still looking at the picture. Skye saw awe in her eyes.

"Yes, I- I've actually heard of him" She said looking at Coulson. "His thesis about the roots of biochemistry in modern engineering is genius"

"That's why he's perfect for you" Said Coulson noticeably exited.

Noticing Jemma's discomfort, Skye spoke. "Let him buy her dinner first!"

That made Miles, Lincoln and even Mack laugh. And Jemma gave her a small smile.

"Very funny" Said Coulson. "But even that wouldn't be possible if May doesn't arrange a formal meeting with Hand"

"Why May?" Asked Skye.

"Because I know Hand, she trusts me, it would be weird if someone she doesn't know, like Coulson, would jump scare her and ask her take one of her Agents" Said May.

"Please, May. I wouldn't jump scare her. But I agree you're the one for the job, and you're the one that must do it now, or someone else will take Fitz for their team-" Coulson stopped abruptly, like he was contemplating a tragedy "Like Sitwell! We can't lose him to Sitwell, May" He pleaded.

"I know" May said solemnly "That's why I already talked to her"

There was a second of stunned silence and then a commotion.

"You already did?" Asked Coulson.

"When?" Asked Skye at the same time.

"Where?" Asked Mack, speaking for the first time.

May looked at Coulson. "Yes, I did, and she accepted to meet" Then at Skye. "Tomorrow morning" Then at Mack. "In the Hub, and yes-" She stopped Mack, who was about to speak. "You _have_ to go; the whole team must be there. Other agents will be there too, to show some of their abilities" She finished.

"Does anyone think this sounds a lot like The Hunger Games?" Asked Skye with her hand raised.

Would they have to fight some other agent to death to get a partner? Cause she wouldn't kill for that little. If it were Thor, perhaps, but that's impossible. Well, maybe not that impossible. They have Lady Sif in speed dial practically.

Everyone ignored her, as they talked about the next day.

"Simmons" Said Coulson "I know you're great, but you have to be better than great tomorrow"

"Sure, Sir" Said Jemma with a smile that did not reach her eyes. She was nervous.

When Coulson dismissed everyone, Skye touched Jemma's shoulder and she turned.

"Wanna grab a beer?" Asked Skye with a smile.

Jemma smiled back. "Yes, please"

* * *

 

"You have to tell me when the wedding will be, so I’ll have time to find a good arm piece in craigslist" Joked Skye.

She and Jemma were sitting in the cargo hold of the bus, both with cold beers in their hands.

Jemma laughed. "Well, I’d like a June wedding" She said before taking a sip from her beer.

Skye giggled and look at her. "Hey, don't listen to Coulson, he's totally bewitched by this partner thing" She said as she finished her bottle. "No, he's crazy, that's what he is, we don't need partners"

Jemma sighed. "I still think it's a good thing, I’d like to have someone who understands me more"

Skye looked at her with shock "You say I don't understand you?"

"Oh, no, Skye" She said quickly "Is not that, I mean with science"

"Oh" Said Skye. "Yeah, I don't understand you with that"

"It'd be nice, and Leo Fitz is a genius and his thesis is amazing. This could be good for Coulson and the team, but it could be good for me too, you know? I have so many questions" Said Jemma.

Skye couldn't believe Jemma was actually considering Coulson's crazy ideas, but that's who Jemma was. She gave everyone a chance, even if they were dumb, evil or crazy, like their boss. But she was worrying prematurely. Who knows? This Fitz guy could be a total flop. He could be the first person Jemma could actually not like. That would be interesting.

Anyway, tomorrow would be a very long day.


End file.
